Heartbeats
by Aisu-dazs
Summary: They looked into each other's eyes before joining their lips, the music of the ballroom beating through the walls, matching with the beats of their artificial heartbeats.


Kaito sat alone in his room, his door locked and his laptop on his desk. He had his pants unzipped and his boxers slightly pulled down, his member aching and throbbing. His eyes were focused on his computer screen. Ever since he found out what Yaoi fanart was (courtesy of Rin and Miku) the blue haired Vocaloid couldn't refrain from searching up pictures of him and Len. He had always had a thing for Len, in fact, the reason his sex drive kicked in earlier than planned was because of the younger male. Kaito had barley been updated to his V3 version weeks ago, and simply setting eyes on the blonde made his downloading process speed up. Master was surprised that he was ready so soon, and he didn't know of Kaitos attraction for Len, but he commented nothing. And now here he was, the blue Vocaloid masturbating to pictures. He moved his hand down to wrap his fingers around his throbbing friend. He began rapid motions of sliding them up and down his whole length. His mind wandered off as he closed his eyes, mentally replacing his hand to believe it was Lens. Images of a naked, sweaty, lusty Len lying in front of him clouded his head. He began to rub himself faster, thrusting his hips into his hand. Into "Lens" hand. He could almost hear Lens moans, high-pitched cries, begging for him to be inside. Kaito finally let out his breath, which he realized he had been holding back. His began panting and gasping for air, his hand which wasn't in use reached up to play with his own nipples. Pulling them and pinching them. He threw his head back and arched against the chair. He began moaning. Low throaty moans that echoed in the emptiness of his room. "mm, L-Len!" He breathed out as he released his semen into the air. He slumped down on the chair, slipping his scarf and jacket off, which were damp with sweat. He grabbed a tissue from the strategically placed tissue box, which for some reason he had failed to acknowledge today, and cleaned himself. He pulled up his boxers but removed his pants and boots. After cleaning the floor up and clearing the history of his browser, he walked lazily to the bathroom; he really needed a cold shower to clear his mind, which was still fuzzy. He walked into the bathroom and took off his remaining clothes, which were his newly acquired navy blue, tight, tank top, and his plain black briefs. He stared at himself in the mirror. Kaito never really was one to worry about his looks, all Vocaloids were designed to look appealing to the human eye, and he had recently begun wondering if he looked appealing to Lens eyes. Kaito was tall, 6 feet tall to be exact; he was lean, and slightly built. He wasn't as muscular as Gakupo, who had a much defined six pack, but you could see the faint outline of one. His legs were toned and strong, he had learned to run quickly away from Meiko, who usually enjoyed beating him half to death…..If dying were possible to a Vocaloid. His face was well defined; he had deep sparkling azure eyes that matched his disheveled blue hair. His eyes trailed down to his waist and he examined his member. Is it even natural for a guy to stare at themselves? He thought. He was generously sized, and he was quite proud of it. But obviously he wasn't going to go around boasting to the world of his prized possession. He shook off all thoughts and took a step into the shower, turning on the ice cold water and standing there, letting the water wash through him. -some time later- Kaito was drying himself off when he heard a knock at the door of his room. "Kaito-nii?" He froze at the all too familiar voice. "Coming Len-kun" He called out, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist and running out of the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror and then at his room. They both looked presentable. He opened his door and tried his hardest not to blush. There stood the love of his life, looking different but beautiful nonetheless. Len usually tried dressing in presentable clothes, he always tried looking nice but today he was dressed completely different. His hair was down from his usual ponytail, and it messily hung down to his neck. He had a loose yellow tank top and plain black basketball shorts. He was also barefoot. "What's up Len-Len?" Kaito asked, taking a seat on his bed. "I…I just wanted to talk to you" Len said, closing the door and walking to sit next to him. Kaito's heart raced and he swallowed hard. Why did he close the door? Why is he sitting next to me instead of his usual spot in the beanbag? "Kaito-nii, I heard you earlier today" Len said, looking up into Kaitos eyes. Said blue orbs widened. "Y-You heard what exactly?" He stuttered as he mentally committed suicide. "I heard you moaning my name" the blonde Vocaloid said slowly, as if trying to drill the words into Kaitos head. The older male continued to mentally commit suicide, what was this? The third time he shot himself? "Oh" Len placed his hands on Kaito's shoulders, craning his neck up. And touched his lips to Kaitos. The blue male froze. "I like you Kaito-nii" Len said quietly, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Kaito's face composed itself, finally, and he smiled at Len. Len smiled back shyly, and he crawled to sit on the olders lap, locking his arms around Kaitos neck. Kaito wrapped his arms around Lens small waist. He somehow needed to make sure this wasn't just another fantasy. "Len-kun…Len…." He whispered. "Kaito" he responded simply. "c-can I tell you something?" He whispered the last words. "What is it?" I asked. "I..you were the one that helped me 'click'" he looked at the ground, shyly. For a Vocaloid 'Clicking' was a way to say they fell in love. Their emotions are artificial, therefore, Love is one of the hardest emotions to process. Usually an event in their lives, such us laying eyes on the person they love, helps them finish downloading the emotion of Love, and it's described as a 'click'. Kaito's eyes widened. "Len…you also helped me click" He kissed Len again, this time more roughly. Kaito slid his tongue over Lens lip, Len was unsure of what to do, until the bluenette tugged gently at his bottom lip. Len parted his lips slightly, allowing Kaito to let his tongue roam free in his warm cavern. He tasted sweet. The blonde rubbed his tongue against Kaitos, making him moan slightly. Len slid his hands down to Kaitos bare chest, trailing his fingers over the faint outline of his muscles. Kaito turned around, pinning the small Vocaloid underneath him, and moved from his mouth to lick, nip, and bite at his neck. Len moaned out the instant Kaito sucked on a tender spot by his collarbone. That moan was enough to have Kaito ripping of lens shorts and top. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this was why Len had dressed in this way, but he was too focused on pleasuring the younger male to ask about it. Kaito licked his lips as he saw a satisfying bulge in Lens boxers. He rubbed at it through the fabric. "A-ah! K-Kaito!" Len yelped, flushing a deep red and biting his own bottom lip. Kaito removed the terrible piece of clothing left and took Lens member into his hand, it fit perfectly. He began to rub it, inserting his blue thumbnail into the slit and massaging the length. Len yelled again, throwing his head back into the bed, his breaths were coming out quickly, he was panting and moaning and Kaito enjoyed every second of this. So many times he had dreamed of this moment, and finally, it happened. He let go of the younger male, receiving a satisfying whine from said Vocaloid. He leaned down, kissing the tip of Lens member before taking it into his mouth completely. Len hissed, thrusting his hips upwards and entwining his fingers in Kaitos blue, silky hair. Kaito held Lens waist down with his hands and began bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around. "K-Kai…I'm going to…t-to" Len couldn't speak, but Kaito abruptly stopped, a trail of saliva and wet falling down the edge of his mouth. "Not yet baby" Kaito whispered into Lens ear, his voice deep and filled with lust. Len shivered as he felt Kaito nibble and lick his ear, before holding out three fingers to Lens mouth. "Suck" Kaito instructed. Len did as told and took the fingers into his mouth, moving his tongue between each digit. As he did so, his small hands reached up and tugged off Kaitos towel, which easily slid to the side. He wrapped his fingers around Kaitos hardened member and began stroking it softly. Kaito moaned and took his fingers out of Lens mouth. He moved his fingers down and inserted his middle finger into Lens hole. The foreign feeling felt strange but not uncomfortable, he soon added a second finger, and began scissoring motions, all the while Len continued to play with Kaito. By the time the third finger was added they were both more than ready, both of them moaning in unison as Kaito slid his fingers in and out of Len and the blonde slid his hand up and down the bluenettes member. He reluctantly removed Lens hand and threw the youngers legs over his shoulders. He took a moment to look at his love, his eyes were half lidded, and clouded with a strange spark, could it be classified as Lust? His mouth was still open from the sounds he was emitting earlier, his skin glistening, his face with a tint of blush. He thrust in. Len yelled and clutched the bed sheets, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I-It hurts" he cried out. Kaito hated having to hurt his blonde, so he leaned down and trapped his lips into a kiss. "Put up with it, please, It won't hurt for long" he pleaded, looking into Lens eyes. Len nodded, both remaining still as Len adjusted to Kaitos size, which in his mind felt was impossible. After a few seconds he wiggled his hips "move" he breathed out. And Kaito moved. He began thrusting slowly, closing his eyes and letting out a hum. Len on the other hand was a screaming mess. He wrapped his legs tightly around the olders waist and began moving in synch with each thrust. Finally, Kaito hit a spot that made Len scream at that top of his lungs, the world before him turning white. "F-Faster" He moaned out, his small hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets underneath them. Kaito began to pick up his speed, moaning every time he felt Lens walls tighten around him; he kept in mind Lens sweet spot and continued to thrust directly there. Len arched his back, his screams echoing through the room. Kaito flipped Len around, putting him on all fours as he gripped his waist, digging his nails into lens sides as he felt him tighten again. Len buried his face into the bed sheets in attempt to muffle his moans. "K-Kai-AH!" Len yelled finally, releasing on the bed sheets. As Len climaxed his walls tightened around Kaito more than before, causing the blue Vocaloid to go over the edge and release into Len. "Len" he breathed as he emptied out. He pulled out of the blonde, who had gone limp and was breathing hard, and lay beside him, equally out of breath. Lens baby blue eyes looked up into Kaitos and smiled shyly. Kaitos own darker blue eyes met with Lens and he smiled back, he took the youngers small hand into his, and they entwined fingers. "Kaito, I love you" Len whispered, curling up against him. "I love you too Len" Kaito answered quietly, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. -outside of Kaitos room- "Oh my god, I knew they were gay for each other" Rin whispered, holding a bloodied tissue up to her nose. Miku was on the ground twitching, her hopes to go out with Kaito completely crushed. Meiko was leaning against the wall opposite to them, a smirk on her face. "At least the blue idiot and the shota finally got it on; their sexual tension was getting on my nerves" Luka sat on the ground, waving air at Miku "I told you we should have left the house" *-*-*-*-* Kaito awoke the next morning to see Len sleeping peacefully on his chest, their legs tangled together, and their fingers intertwined. He smiled to himself, watching as Lens steady breaths came out in sync with his. A single ray of sunshine entered through the window on the far end of his room, and it hit Lens face, illuminating the exact moment that his eyes fluttered open. The younger blonde's light blue eyes examined the room he was in, then the chest he was laying on, his face immediately flushed a bright red as he looked into Kaito's deep blue eyes. Said man gave him a smile, and Len returned it with a small, embarrassed smile. "Good morning" Kaito finally broke their silence, stroking some of Len loose hair. "Good morning Nii-san….or…" Len was unsure of whether that title still applied to Kaito. "No, No Nii-san, and no more Kun either" Kaito kissed Len softly. This was a small kiss, a warm one, a meaningful one that told each of them their feelings without the necessity of words. "It smells like Luka just prepared some good breakfast" Kaito said, getting up and pulling on some pants and boxers. He turned back and watched as Len also pulled on the same shorts as last night. It wasn't unusual for Kaito and Len to walk downstairs for breakfast shirtless; in fact, it was something that always happened, but today all the girls couldn't help but blush as they saw the two males walk shirtless into the kitchen together. They sat at the dinner table and watched as Luka poured pancake mix into a pan. Suddenly Len was tackled by his twin sister, who had apparently barley woken up due to her appearance, his little shriek making everyone present laugh, the only Vocaloids missing were Miku, who usually slept in late on weekends and Meiko, who always woke up with a hangover. "Len-Len! You and Kai-nii were awfully loud last night" she giggled at her brother. "R-Rin!" He stammered, blushing a bright pink. "We all heard you!" she continued, wiggling her bottom at him and sticking her tongue out. He kicked her behind softly and she laughed slightly "Oh don't be embarrassed Len-kun! I support you two!" Miku then walked in, yet she looked different from her usual morning appearances. Instead of having bed head pigtails, her hair was completely let down, and it was combed nicely, her usual oversized t-shirt and yoga pants were replaced by pink polka-dotted skimpy, lacy top and matching briefs. She smiled at everyone "Good morning" Everyone stared, what the hell was she doing? "Miku-chan, put on some clothes" Kaito said in his brotherly tone. "But these are clothes! They're new! Mei-chan got them for me, don't you like them Kaito-nii" she pose and twirled in front of him. "They're too short Mi-chan" he scowled, finally getting the idea of what she wanted to do. "Isn't that kinda like what you wore in 'Romeo and Cinderella'?" Luka asked, setting down the plates of pancakes at the table. "That costume was a darker pink, these are lighter" she smiled. "That's the song where Kaito supposedly has you captured as a sex slave, right?" Len asked quietly. "Yup, one of the many" Miku looked a bit too happy. "It's only that one and Cendrillion, Miku, it's not 'many'" Kaito replied annoyed. Miku only shrugged and ate her pancakes, occasionally glancing at Kaito. Len had also caught on to what Miku was trying to do; she was trying to seduce Kaito. Len creased his eyebrows slightly, what was this emotion inside of him? It was new, an emotion he was clearly programmed to have, but that he had never felt. It was some sort of hate towards Mikus actions…..was it….Jealousy? He wasn't going to let Miku win. Kaito began to eat his pancakes and Len copied, taking some syrup and suddenly getting an idea. He began to spill the syrup onto his pancakes, his fingers purposely slipping from the grasp and falling onto him, the syrup running down his chest. "Len! Careful! There's syrup all over the floor and table now!" Luka said, clearly annoyed. Rin had a giggling fit and Miku only smiled at him "Be more careful with your syrup Len-kun" Lens gaze turned to Kaito, who had stopped eating just to stare at the syrup running down Lens front. The Blue Vocaloid involuntarily licked his own lips at the sight. Len blushed, but it had worked. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll eat breakfast later with Mei-chan" Len said, getting up and hoping Kaito would follow. "I'll help you" the words rung out in a deep, husky tone. Miku's eyes drifted to Kaito as he got up, and she scowled, a furious blush powdering her cheeks. Kaito ignored this and took Lens hand, practically dragging him upstairs to his bedroom and into the shower. It took Len a few minutes to process how he had gotten into the shower so fast, he felt something warm and wet trail over the sticky syrup and he looked at his chest to see Kaito lapping at the liquid. He shivered "Kaito…." Said Vocaloid was already on his knees, tugging at the waist band of the blondes shorts. He blushed deeply as he backed into the cold tile wall "You couldn't wait for later tonight?" he spoke softly. "So you were planning something for tonight too?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at him. Len flushed a deep red, "M-maybe" "You're usually not one for having clumsy hands Len, you don't have to worry about her, I have no feelings at all for her" Kaito was at eye level with Len now. Len blushed more, embarrassed that Kaito had seen through his act. Len leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the older males, who in response pushed his tongue into the youngers mouth and began to explore and map him out. Len let out a moan as their tongues rubbed, his waist automatically thrusting onto Kaitos chest. Kaito groaned as he felt the blonde's hardened length rub against his nub. Len began to grind against Kaitos chest, the friction giving small jolts of pleasure, which made Len quietly squeal with each rub. Kaito moved quickly, pinning Len down to the cool bathtub floor, his lips biting and sucking at Lens neck, decorating it with new marks that claimed him as his. Len moaned slightly louder, wrapping his legs around the older males' waist and locking his arms around his neck. Kaito slid his hands down Lens sides, slipping one into his shorts and stroking Lens tip. After receiving a small yelp, Kaito proceeded to remove the shorts completely, and he unattached Len from him. Len stared at him, flustered. "Turn around and bend over" Kaito instructed, and Len did so. He turned over and got on all fours, looking back to see what Kaito would do. He hadn't yet turned around when he felt something small, hot, and wet enter his hole. He moaned at the foreign feeling, it felt good, but he'd never experienced it. He caught a glimpse of Kaitos face close to his entrance. It took him a few minute to realize Kaito was licking his hole. Len moaned again as Kaitos tongue slid deeper inside him, coating everything with saliva. The bluenette would occasionally spit to gather more saliva. Suddenly Len got an idea. He moved, leaving Kaito with a surprised look. Len crawled to Kaito, pushing him down in a sitting position. "You need it to be wet, Ne?" Len asked shyly, pulling down on Kaitos trousers and boxers, exposing his hardened member. Kaito groaned and leaned his head back against the tile wall as Lens small hands wrapped around his length. He began to pump Kaito as he closed his lips over the tip, sliding his tongue over the slit and sucking it. Kaito hissed in pleasure as Len tried to take him in as much as he could, but Kaito was too big for Lens small mouth. Len began bobbing his head up and down, slicking nearly the whole thing in saliva, and licking the parts he couldn't reach. "L-Len, I think I-It's ready" Kaito managed to say. He wondered how on earth Len was so good at that. Len stopped then, spitting on Kaitos tip before turning around and spreading his legs apart. Len suddenly said something that Kaito swore nearly took him over the edge. "Fuck me" Kaito thrusted into Len harshly, his hands gripping onto Lens waist. Len yelled out, his back arching. The blonde was not yet used to adjusting to Kaito, but he felt different, he felt a new emotion rise up. Something that made him want Kaito to tie him up and abuse him. Apparently Kaito had that same emotion, because he didn't wait to give Len time to readjust to him, he just continued to thrust violently into him. Lens high pitched cries sent shivers down his spine. "D-don't sto-stop" Len begged, the feeling of being torn apart giving him a strange jolt of pleasure. Kaito growled in response, biting Lens shoulder harshly and digging his nails into Lens sides. Len cried out in pain and pleasure, he began to move his hips against Kaitos, giving them a new feeling that made them both yell out each other's names. "Yes! Right there! Y-Yes! Oh god, KAITO!" Len yelled at the top of his lungs as Kaito repeatedly hit a special spot in him. "Fuck me harder a-and faster! Make me cum Kaito! I want to feel you in me, tear me apart! YES!" Lens dirty and unexpected comments made Kaito snap. He began thrusting deeper, and harder each time. Len began screaming repeatedly, tears falling down his eyes "YES! KAITO! FASTER!" Kaito picked up the pace, and he began moaning loudly as well as he felt Len tighten and untighten, clench and unclench. Len gave out an earsplitting cry as he reached his climax. Kaito upon hearing Lens cry, released inside the blonde as well. They both fell, gasping loudly for air and lingering in the remains of bliss. "W-What the hell was that" Kaito asked, a small 'bing' sound was heard from both of them, this usually meant that yet another download had just been triggered and finished. "A…a…ah…." Len rolled over to lie on his back, "Another download?" "Apparently so" Kaito husked out, sitting up. His eyes roamed to Len, his artificial brain trying to process his new downloaded emotion. *-*-*-*-* "Masochism" Master stated, eyeing both of his "sons" who stood before him. "Masochism?" Len repeated, his face set in a dumbfounded expression. "When someone is a Masochist, they find great pleasure in torturing others; some may find great pleasure in being tortured. This morning both of your Masochism files coincidentally downloaded at the same time. Apparently, when looking to see about your Love files, I noticed both of yours have already developed. You're the only other two who have been able to undergo this process, besides Meiko and Kiyoteru" Master leaned back in his chair. "I so totally knew Kiyo and Mei-chan were together!" Kaito smirked. "Wait, Master, you're not mad at us?" Len questioned. "Why would I be mad at you?" Master gave Len a strange look. "W-Well, Kaito's older, a-and we're both boys and-" Len fumbled. "Of course I'm not mad, when I created you I didn't design you to fall in love with a specific person, I created you to simply feel emotions, emotions that you would translate to songs. Who you all decide to fall in love with is up to you. I'm quite glad most of you are finding who you want to belong with, in fact, Miku's Love file has begun downloading, and so has Rin's, so I assume there's something going on there, and I don't mind at all." Master smiled. Kaito and Len looked at each other, smiling and shrugging. *-*-*-*-*-* "Rin-chan, I heard you have a little crush on Miku" Len teased his sister, taking her bow off the dresser and examining it. Rin turned around, her face bright and red as she snatched her bow, placing it on her head. "Who told you that!?" Rin yelled. "Master said your Love File is beginning to download, and so is Mikus" Len smiled. Rins eyes widened. "You mean I'll finally be able to Click? Like Meiko-chan and Kiyoteru-san!?" she jumped excitedly. "Yes, also like me and Kaito" Len informed her. Rin squealed, jumping at her brother and hugging him tightly. "You two Clicked?! I'm so happy for you!" The twins both giggled, talking about future weddings and dreams. *-*-*-*-*-* Miku walked down the aisle, holding her bouquet of teal and orange roses. She was so nervous, she could hardly walk. Luckily Master was there, holding her and guiding her towards the altar. It was exactly two years ago that Rin had confessed her love to Miku and Miku finally realized that her love for Kaito was self-denial towards her real love for Rin. So now here she was, In a long white dress with teal sequences, her once long hair tied into a short bun on her head, which held a veil that fell past her waist. Her eyes looked towards her best man, Kaito. He was smiling, giving her a thumbs up and a quick nod. He was dressed in an elegant black suit with blue designed edges. On his breast pocket was a yellow rose, and on his ring finger, was a yellow and blue stone ring. Kaito and Rin had gotten together and planned to propose to Miku and Len on the same day. They celebrated the proposal for about a week. Which led to Lens attire on Rins side as her best man. He wore a white suit with yellow sequences, his ring finger also had a similar band as Kaitos around out. Then Mikus eyes went to Rin, who was looking straight at her. Rin had her hair down, and curled. Her dress was white, and reached her knees. She waited patiently, overwhelmed by the beauty of Miku. Miku smiled at Rin, who smiled back. Tears formed in the teal haired Vocaloids eyes as she approached the love of her life. She was going to live a great life. *-*-*-*-*-* "You know what they always say, the best man and the bridesmaids always hook up" Kaito breathed into Lens ear, fumbling with the buttons on Lens dress shirt. "Oh really?" Len giggled, his arms wrapped around Kaitos neck. "We should be at the reception, they're probably already dancing" Len whispered and tilted his head back as Kaito kissed his neck softly. "We can dance later" Kaito whispered back, pressing against Len due to their limited space. After a few chatting with the guests and watching Miku and Rin's dance, they had run off to the men's bathroom and hidden in one of the stalls. Len moaned as Kaito rubbed his hand over Lens bulge. "Shh, keep it down, we're in a public bathroom" Kaito chuckled into Lens ears. Len whined quietly and moved his head to face the blue haired Vocaloid. They looked into each other's eyes before joining their lips, the music of the ballroom beating through the walls, matching with the beats of their artificial heartbeats. 'bing' – Love File has upgraded- 


End file.
